Greater Kiss of Nobility
This is the unofficial name of the act of a Greater Noble of superior power and ability feeds on another Noble who was turned or pureblood of lesser power than themselves with the intent on turning them similar to the act a vampire can do with the Kiss of Nobility to Humans or other species. The act differs from the Kiss of Nobility in that the Noble is turned by drinking every last drop of blood in their body. Normally with the Kiss of Nobility other species can be turned just from one bite whether blood is drained really or not. It only depends on the intent. The Greater Kiss of Nobility is more involved and may be more complicated mentally with the intent in order for it to be successful. It is usually forbidden and unheard of for one Noble especially that of pureblood feeding on another pureblood. They also refrain from feeding off of some one else's thrall and even their own thrall once turned really isn't fed on afterward once they are of a true vampire state. It is the lesser states like a victim where they are continually fed on or pseudo noble in order to complete their transformation. Usually a Noble once drained of their blood it kills them with them unable to heal from it. Victims, however, can be fed on almost infinitely where their blood regenerates even after multiple feedings where most or even all their blood is drained in time. It may be vampires who are turned are put some what into a similar state of victim in order to turn them. Once the Noble has risen from the bite they can be put into various states it seems. And they can be further enhanced from later bites with the intent on giving them more power and abilities by the master. Also once turned they are no longer part of the family they once were as a pureblood or as a turned vampire. The genetic code seems to be overwritten and they obtain the blood and genetic code of their master. They loose what ever station they had though. Titles like Grand Duke, Duchess or any other are lost for good and they seem to be permanently made thralls of the Noble that turned them. Their will like other servants is broken and they can't help but follow the commands of or act in the will along the lines of what their master desires. Other Nobles of their family would treat them with this lesser station even if they were formerly above them. Grand Duke Drago is the first to be known to have this ability. Xeno Gillian copied this ability from him when he copied all of the duke's powers and abilities. Other Nobles may also have this ability on Drago's power or more such as the Sacred Ancestor especially since he is the vampire progenitor. Bestowed Power From Sacred Ancestor has a very similar affect on Nobles bestowed by him and doesn't require a bite. Category:Weapons Category:Power Charts Category:Malady